


Del otro lado no hay orilla

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: Eventually they reunion on Moonstone, kind of.最终他们在月石号上相遇了，某种意义上。





	Del otro lado no hay orilla

 

从多福海峡回来之后月石号的引擎就没有再启动过了。   
爸爸对彼得说：“现在不是时候。”   
彼得有一个瞬间想回答这不用说也能看出来。但他觉得用这样的语气对自己的父亲讲话不好，就一句话都没有说。   
鉴于他们这段对话是在防空洞里进行的，坐在旁边的人听到了，认出他们来：“月石号的道森船长？”   
彼得说：“还有他的儿子。”   
讲话的人又说：“我钦佩你们，你们从敦刻尔克回来过。”   
彼得和爸爸交换了一个眼神：“准确来说，我们没有从敦刻尔克回来过。我们想去的，但还没开到船就满了。于是我们就半道回来了。”他觉得需要实事求是。   
讲话的人回答：“啊。”   
警报解除后人们鱼贯涌出防空洞的时候，之前的那个人被挤到他们附近来，冲他们喊：“我仍然钦佩你们。”然后他又被人潮卷走了。   


韦茅斯、波特兰、朴茨茅斯还有别的军港时不时在被轰炸，当地的生活几乎都停滞了。   
彼得没有什么事情干，就在没有空袭的间隔溜去停在港口的月石号。他谨记爸爸的告诫，没有开动游艇。   
他从码在港口上的救生衣堆顶上拿了一件，跨上船，没在甲板上停留，就直接从楼梯下到了舱室。他给自己泡了一壶茶，把手上的救生衣丢在地上，调整了一下位置，然后躺下来用它枕着头。   
他闭上眼睛，试图想象之前有一个躺在这个地方的人的感受：船舱里除了他没有别人，他的眼睛看不见，身边只有一杯茶，他脑袋上的伤还在流血——彼得很难想象最后那一点的体验。   
他平躺着，手摸着身边的船板。没多久他就在轻柔的海浪摇晃中睡着了。   


老实说，彼得是被压醒的。他睁开眼，发现天色已经黑到看不清舱内了。   
他被身上的重量压得快要喘不过气来，就伸手推了一把，发现摸到的是个软和温热的人形。   
“谁？”彼得有点紧张。   
这个人之前似乎也是睡着了，从彼得身上轱辘辘滚到旁边的地上才醒转过来。他也开口，带着一点刚睡醒的鼻音：“谁？”   
彼得认得这个声音。奶声奶气——他记得他曾经有次是这么评价的。   
他的手突然湿汗淋淋，他的心在胸腔里怦怦直跳，他的嗓子紧到发疼。“乔治？”他问。   
然后他听到另一个呼吸也几乎停滞了：“彼得？”   


彼得站起来，乔治也随着他的动作坐起来。现在他能借着楼梯口射进来的光仔细地打量他了。   
彼得完全不知道从何说起，于是他选了一个最直观的：“它们。”他抬起右手，手指胡乱地围着自己的头绕了两圈。   
乔治把头朝他的方向侧了侧，发现没有等到下文：“我假定你现在正在比划一些什么动作。我得提醒你一句，我看不见。”   
彼得把手放下。“噢。”他说，“我忘了，我很抱歉。”他感觉自己浑身冒着傻气，内心羞愧，他不应该忘掉这种事情的。   
“这没什么。”乔治轻快地回答他，“你本来要说什么的？”   
“绷带，他们怎么还在你头上？”彼得说，“已经快三个月了。”   
“已经有这么久了吗？”乔治反问，没有回答他的问题。   


彼得检视他黯淡无光的眼睛，之前经历的一切又突然重新涌到他的眼前：呜咽着的伤口在流血的乔治，缠着绷带躺在地上的乔治，被水里捞起来的士兵推到一边盖上毯子的乔治，蒙上白布被抬下船的乔治，葬礼上堆满鲜花的乔治。   
“你为什么在这里？”他问，“我亲眼看到你死了。我在你的棺材里丢下的第一束花。”   
乔治笑了。“我猜到我死了。”他的双臂朝四周的船比划了一下，“你、道森先生、那个士兵，你们全都不见了。   
“我感到头上的伤突然不疼了。于是我坐起来，大声喊你的名字，但是你没有回答我。我又换成叫道森先生，我甚至还试了那个士兵，但没有任何回应。   
“我后来沿着舱壁慢慢摸索完了整条船，然后意识到你们是真的都消失了。我就猜到我是死掉了。”乔治停了一秒，“你又为什么在这里？”他紧张起来：“你不该在这里的。”   


“我睡着了。”彼得回答道，“我在港口睡着了。最近经常有德国的轰炸机过来扫荡，我猜我没听到空袭警报声。”   
乔治的神情在微弱模糊的光线中不可捉摸，他声音里的情绪也轻到彼得难以领会：“你在头上随时可能有炸弹丢下来的月石号上睡着了？你是白痴吗？你来船上做什么？你不能去找个防空洞之类的在里面睡觉吗？你——”   
“我很想你。”彼得打断了他的话，“我很想你，好吗？我三个月来一有机会就来这里像这样躺着，心想着也许我这一辈子都会这样，经常来这里像这样躺着。”   
乔治不继续之前的话了。   
但他仍然在生彼得的气，于是鼓着两腮皱起眉头说：“那恭喜你还真得偿所愿了。”他突然流下眼泪。   
乔治连被撞伤头都没哭的，这个认知让现在的彼得慌张到手足无措。他半跪在坐在地上的男孩面前，手伸着摸向他头上的绷带：“怎么了？伤口疼了吗？”   
“早就不疼了。”乔治推开他的手，“我不该说欢迎的，彼得。但是你来到了死后世界。”   


“你一直一个人在这里待着吗？”彼得问，伸出一只手把乔治拉起来。   
“我猜是的。”乔治耸耸肩，“我能听到游艇周围还是风浪的声音，我就没有下去。没有什么事情可做，也看不见，我就回到这里躺下睡觉。直到刚才你把我推醒。”   
彼得拉着乔治的手引路，他们俩一起走到甲板上去。然后彼得几乎是在惊叹了：“乔治！”   
“怎么了？”乔治把头转向他的方向。   
“乔治，我们在海和云之间航行。”彼得抬起彼得和他牵着的那只手，停在他们胸前一个地方，“现在，你正在穿过一团云。你能感觉到吗？”   
“湿湿凉凉的。我记得我们在学校里学过的，它们就是水汽而已，像雾一样。”他收回手，“你能给我讲讲吗？是什么样子的？我猜这个场景用眼睛体验起来更震撼好看一些。”   
“就是，很多很多的云，都是白色的。听起来可能像雾一样，但其实不是的。它们不是连续的，中间有间隔，大小也不一样。”彼得清了一下嗓子，“船下蓝色的是海，我猜，和那天我们去敦刻尔克的时候一样。”   
“就像是多福海峡，去掉中间空掉的那一部分，把天空直接拼在海面上吗？”乔治问。   
“就像是那样。”彼得说。   
“那确实是很美的。”乔治赞同道，“你不在的时候，我不知道这里有这么漂亮。”   


他们又一起在云与海之间沉默地站了很久，直到彼得重新开口：“那边有什么？”   
乔治问：“什么？”   
“海的那边，”彼得重复道，“如果我们在海上航行，我们总要抵达一个岸边的。”   
“我不知道。”乔治说，“如果照你说的，我已经在这上面待了三个月了。这期间月石号一次岸都没靠过。”   
彼得点点头，然后又想起乔治是看不见的。“好的。”他这样说。   


“我有一点困了，我们能回甲板下面去吗？”于是他们又拉着手一起回到了船舱里躺着。彼得把头搁在救生衣上，乔治枕着彼得的小腹。   
“你就给我留了一杯茶。”乔治对着彼得红毛衣下起伏的肋骨说，“你给一个头受伤的盲人留下了一杯茶，然后你就回到了甲板上。”   
“上面当时很忙。”彼得回想了一会儿，“你喝完了那杯茶。你怎么喝掉的？”   
乔治笑了：“秘密。”彼得轻轻推了一下他的脑袋。“魔法吧。”乔治说，“你泡的茶有种魔法。即使是我头疼得不行，眼睛还看不见，我也不得不喝掉它。”   
在彼得半梦半醒之间，他又听见彼得轻轻地回答了他一开始问的那个问题：“你缠的绷带也是，我不想把它们取下来。”   
彼得没做任何评价，他只是伸出手去握住了乔治放在他胸口的手，然后陷入了睡眠。   


* * *

  


柯林斯有了一架崭新的喷火，他还有了两名新的队友。   
他们小队仍然保持着福蒂斯的称号，这在拉丁语里的意思是勇敢的。区别在于现在他是福蒂斯的队长了。   
新的福蒂斯一号和福蒂斯二号是同期入伍的新兵，就像当初的他和法瑞尔一样。两个年轻人玩得很好，吃饭睡觉都爱待在一起，这也和当初的他和法瑞尔一样。   
一号和二号都很崇拜他，按他们的说法是“从敦刻尔克回来的前辈”，训练、出任务、平时在基地里碰到都恭恭敬敬地叫他一声长官。   
但没有一个人再在无线电里直呼他的名字、祝福他最好的运气了。   


从敦刻尔克回来并不是什么光荣的英雄故事结局，而只是一个开始。   
从七月开始，希特勒的轰炸机就每天小规模地骚扰南部港口和在海峡的舰队。一号和二号都跃跃欲试准备迎战，但柯林斯接到的方针是：尽量回避出击。   
就这样挨到了八月中旬，他们明显地感到了纳粹作战计划的改变。福蒂斯小队所在的歼击机部队的基地遭到了反复轰炸，他们三个人赶在停机坪的喷火被轰炸之前登机起飞着手反击。   
柯林斯带着小队在不列颠本土和英吉利海峡上空英勇作战，直到一架德军战斗机击中了他的右翼。   
柯林斯往下面深蓝色的海水坠去的时候抬头看到一号和二号还在上方战斗，他想大概他们还没来得及发现他无线电的突然沉默。他看着他们的战斗机盘旋，又想到法瑞尔在他上方盘旋的样子。   
直到另一串机枪子弹击中了他驾驶舱的玻璃。   


柯林斯的喷火几乎是一头猛扎进了海里。   
他刚来得及解开安全带，就有一根木杆敲碎了他头顶的玻璃。柯林斯拉着它浮上了海面。   
“彼得？彼得·道森？”他抹了一把黏在眼睫毛上的海水，彼得伸手把他拉到船上。   
“月石号？你怎么又在这里？现在还有民用船能到海峡来？”他在船上踱了两步，想走到驾驶舱看看道森先生，直到他看到——坐在船舷边上的——   
“那个男孩。”柯林斯看到他头上的绷带和雾蒙蒙的眼睛，再扫视了一下环境，突然明白了，“我们是在死后世界？”   
他回头找彼得的视线想确认，彼得耸了耸肩。   


“你为什么在这里？”他问彼得。   
“为什么所有人的第一反应都是问我这个？韦茅斯遭遇了空袭，你应该知道的。”彼得看向柯林斯。   
柯林斯了然：“我很抱歉。上个月的指令是尽可能回避战斗。”   
“没事，你也做不了什么。”彼得说，“所以说，上个月？”   
“现在是八月了。”柯林斯扶着船舷，“我们在进行一场防空战，德军在肆意轰炸伦敦和我们的空军基地。然后我被击中了。”他把两臂环抱在胸口：“我猜我被子弹震昏过去了、没活过坠入海面的冲击之类的。”   
他有一点沮丧，伸出手去碰身前的云：“在上面你能看到这种漂亮的云，但你很难有摸到它们的机会。”   


彼得递给柯林斯一杯泡好的热茶。   
柯林斯谢过他，接过来小口啜饮着。   
彼得并肩坐在缠着绷带的男孩身边。男孩低垂着头，乖顺地任彼得整理他皱巴巴的衣领。   
“死后的世界总可以见到想见的人吗？”柯林斯打量着他们的动作，开口。   
彼得没停下手上的动作：“我们讨论过这个问题了。大概只能是你死前正在想的那个人，那个人还得已经去世了。”他的手从领口一路滑下来，握住他身边的男孩的手，“他最想的是他的爸爸，但他爸爸还活得好好的。而我当时满脑子想的都是他，所以他在这里。”   
如果说是这样的话，柯林斯心里敲起一面小鼓，如果说是这样的话，法瑞尔不在这里，这是不是说明他还——   
一架漂亮的喷火战斗机优雅又轻巧地降到他们的船边。   


坐在驾驶舱里的人打开玻璃跳到船上，把柯林斯拉入一个紧到窒息的拥抱里。   
柯林斯对着他的后颈喷气：“你没有回来。”他也伸出手抱住法瑞尔：“我告诉你油量了，但你没有回来。你没有听我说话吗？”   
“天才，我的确记录下了油量。你可以猜猜别的原因。”法瑞尔大笑，连带着柯林斯的胸腔也在震动。   
“如果你没能自己主动回航，那——你被德国佬击落了？”柯林斯问。   
“他们永远没机会击落我的飞机。”法瑞尔还是像他记忆里一样骄傲，“再猜。”   
柯林斯松开他，退后一步，摇摇头：“猜不到了。”   
“想想你之后听到的在军队中流传的那一天敦刻尔克海滩上发生的故事。”法瑞尔提示他。   
柯林斯回想了一会儿，表情转为惊恐：“你是那个被拒绝登船的空军？”   
“还有这么一件事？”法瑞尔皱了皱眉毛，“也许我是那个陆军们口中流传的奇迹呢？那个在千钧一发之际救了所有人的英雄飞行员，却没有回不列颠报道领他的奖章那个。”   
柯林斯打量了他一会儿：“你吗？马马虎虎勉强可能吧。”法瑞尔闻言摸了摸鼻子。   


他俩一起在船头站着，注视着彼得陪黑头发的男孩玩。   
“这个是彼得·道森，他和他爸爸开着这一艘月石号把我从海里捞了上来。另外一个是他的朋友，当时牺牲在了船上，十七岁的小英雄。”柯林斯并不多说。   
法瑞尔走过去，和他俩分别握了握手：“法瑞尔，柯林斯的战友。”   
他又走回来。柯林斯挑着眉看他：“柯林斯的战友？”   
法瑞尔示意盲眼的那一个：“十七岁。”   


“为什么你的喷火还能开？”柯林斯愤愤不平地回头张望彼得发现他的地方，他带过来的战斗机已经沉到只剩机尾还冒在海面。   
法瑞尔微笑：“大概是因为某人太循规蹈矩了吧。”他意有所指地看着柯林斯整齐地穿着的全套制服。   
“这是死后世界，你大可以随便想象。如果你想象得足够努力、足够真实的话——”柯林斯眼睁睁地看着他的喷火——旧的，法瑞尔熟悉的那架也逐渐出现在船边，法瑞尔用手指了指，“你看。”   
“谢谢。”柯林斯喃喃道。   
“随时效劳。”法瑞尔推着他上了飞机，然后自己去了另一架上。   


他们俩在云朵，更高的云朵，之间穿梭。   
法瑞尔的声音从无线电中传来：“柯林斯，你觉得这一片海的那边有什么？”   
柯林斯把有着传音筒的面罩拉到面前戴好：“不知道。”   
法瑞尔说：“那我们过去看看就知道了。”   
他们飞到困了，才又降落到月石号旁边。   


彼得从柜子里找出两条厚厚的毯子，拿给他们。   
“谢谢。”柯林斯说。   
“不用在意。”彼得说，“甲板是你们的，但你们得把船舱留给我们。”他小心翼翼地牵引着盲眼的男孩下楼梯。   
柯林斯抱着两床毛毯，转过身来看着站在他身后的法瑞尔。   
“我们可以把一床垫在身下，再把另一床盖在身上。”法瑞尔眨着眼睛，神情无辜地建议。   
柯林斯把一床毛毯砸在他的脸上，自己拿着另一床躺下了。   
法瑞尔也跟着挤进了他的毛毯里，把自己的毛毯搭在柯林斯的那一床上面：“或者你要是有这种两床都盖在身上的怪癖的话，我觉得我勉强也能接受。”   
他们头抵着头睡着了。   


* * *

  


集结的时候，汤米看不清远远站在高处的指挥官的表情，只觉得氛围是肃穆的，周遭的盟军士兵都在沉默中排着队上船。机密的指令经过一级级传下来的信息递减，没有一个普通列兵知道他们要去向何处，只是握紧了手中的枪支。   
上午九点，即将靠岸之前，船上的长官召集了所有人进行战前动员。他们这才了解要面临的战场是法兰西的黄金海滩。   
“第四十七登陆袭击队，”长官对着汤米所在营的方向喊，“上岸后右转，向海滩的西侧翼行进十二英里，有一个叫做贝辛港的港口。   
“贝辛港虽小，但对盟军在整个诺曼底的后续物资运达至关重要。这是我们唯一有机会控制的港口。”他的眼睛扫过一列列士兵的脸：“攻占下来，这是一条死命令。”   
他又重新转向所有人。“第四特种旅的名号很年轻，我知道你们中的很多人甚至是昨年才在基地接受的突击队训练。没经历过真正的历练、没见过真正的鲜血——一些别的军团这样议论我们。”他语调愈发坚毅，“我不管你们在被选进突击队之前打过些什么败仗、干过些什么怂事，从现在开始你们只会胜利。   
“这次我们要见见德国佬的血。”他这样作结。   


汤米觉得他要对法国的沙滩产生心理阴影了。   
载着通讯设备的几艘登陆艇触雷沉没了，德军的激烈还击把失去主力部队联络的他们长久地压制在海滩上。有那么几个瞬间，汤米仿佛回到了四年前的敦刻尔克——无尽的、无法逃离的沙滩，一面是德军的炮火，另一面是大海。   
在下午和黄昏的交接时刻他们终于到了贝辛港，但只望见黑压压的德国军队。“不清楚敌方实力。今晚在沙滩附近就地潜伏休息，一切进攻等到明天天亮再议。”带队的菲利普中校最后这样决定，“留人值守。所有人睡觉的时候都把嘴闭紧了。”他示意不远处的德军。   
汤米抽到的值守任务在下半夜，他在海滩边枕着浪潮声合眼，想着在另一处法国沙滩上他曾遇见的人。   


汤米惊醒的时候海水正在吞没他。他刚想大声呼救，突然忆及不到一英里远的德军营地，又堪堪憋了回去。   
他不知道他是怎么被冲到海里的，也不明白为什么海面何时起了这么大的雾。但他不敢轻举妄动，只好努力浮在海面上，试图辨认哪处是岸边。   
一艘漂亮的白色小游艇破开风浪和迷雾，经过他的身边。船舷边上的人注意到了他高举的手，伸出自己的手握住，把他拉到了船上。   
汤米气喘吁吁地躺在甲板上，救了他的人坐在他的身边。他们俩好奇地开始打量对方的脸，然后同时愣住了。   
汤米呼出一口气：“吉普森。”   
他的视线移到法国人黑色的卷发后面，这才意识到他之前以为的浓雾其实是云朵。   
浓稠晦涩的黑夜中，珍珠白的游艇载着他们前进在如墨的海水上，海面倒映着透亮的云和璀璨的银色星河。   


“你从哪里来？”两个男孩从船舱里走出来。   
汤米记得他们。金发的那个男孩曾经把他从油里救起，而黑发缠着绷带的那个——汤米很确定上次看见他时，他还是躺在船舱的一具勉强用毯子盖着的尸体，临下船才换成一张白布。   
“这是死后世界？”汤米问。   
黑发的男孩耸耸肩。   
“法国。”汤米回答他们的问题。   
“你上次也从法国来。”金头发说。   
“法国怎么样了？”法国人适时地插话。   
汤米猛地转过头盯向他，差点扭到脖子：“你多久开始会说英语的？”   
“我学得很快，这里也没有什么别的事情可以做。”他回答。   


一个穿着宝石蓝制服的金头发空军端着一杯热茶从驾驶舱背后冒出来：“我听到来了新人？还是法国来的？”   
汤米认出他：“你敦刻尔克那天也在游艇上。”   
“准确来说，多福海峡那天。”红毛衣的金发男孩纠正他。   
“韦茅斯轰炸。”他点点自己。“不列颠之战。”他指向飞行员。“至于这位，”他低头看着坐在地上的法国人，“我们只是航行着航行着的某一天从海里捞起了他。他不肯告诉我们时间地点，连名字都是我们从他身上的军牌上看来的。有时候真怀疑他到底是他宣称的法国人还是一个德国佬。”   
“没关系，”汤米说，“我认识他。”   


“所以我们不列颠保卫战打赢了。”飞行员的蓝眼睛里闪着兴奋的光。汤米点点头。   
“美军也和同盟国结盟参战了。”缠着绷带的男孩的眼中也带着兴奋，他给汤米倒了杯茶。汤米轻声谢谢他，点点头。   
“意大利已经投降了。”红毛衣男孩无意识地用手指绕着重新坐下来的黑头发男孩的发尾玩。汤米抿了一口茶，点点头。   
“而且你们已经重新打回法兰西的土地了！”黑卷发的法国人最开心。他听到这个消息后直接揽过汤米的脖子，在他额头上亲了一口。   
汤米的脸瞬间红了，喃喃着：“才刚刚第一天。何况然后我就在夜间神不知鬼不觉地被人干掉了，还不知道接下来的战况如何。”   
法国人开心的笑容瞬间被浇了一盆冷水，他垂头丧气地从五个人围坐着的圆圈中退开。汤米看着他的背影觉得自己如同残忍地踢了一只快乐的小狗，他追上去：“纳粹腹背受敌，苏联在东线战场几乎已经打得他们没有还手之力了。”   
法国人抬头看他：“真的吗？”   
汤米努力地保证：“千真万确。”   


他们一起在船尾看着漫天的星星。   
“那天和我们同时到港的每艘民船我都看过了。”汤米这样开头，“我后来甚至还想办法去了撤到不列颠的法军基地几次。我都没看到你。   
“但我一直都在等你，我以为我们总能相遇。和我并肩作战的法军里没有你，我就等战胜后去法国每个城镇的每条街道找你。   
“我本来是这么想的。”汤米说。   
“那么你没有见到我，你就从来没想到我已经在那一天死掉了吗？”法国人问。   
汤米的声音顿了一下：“不可能完全没想过。但是我从来不愿意朝这个方向深想。”他的声音低下去：“我不敢。”   
法国人把一边手掌搭在汤米的后颈上捏一捏，汤米感觉暖融融的。   


“我叫汤米。”汤米说，“你叫什么名字？”   
“这不重要。”“这不重要。”法国人的声音和正跨过船舷护栏进战斗机的空军声音重合在一起。飞行员开怀大笑：“我们问过他无数次了，他总是这个回答。”   
“你要去哪里？”汤米问金头发的空军。   
“去上面。去海的那边。去和我的朋友一起。”飞行员双手随意地朝天空和远方挥舞了一下。汤米这才注意到在更高的云层中还有一架若隐若现的喷火战斗机。   
“祝你好运。”他说，然后和法国人一起注视着飞机从海面上起飞。   
他又重新转向法国人：“那你又是怎么死的？”   
法国人刚一张嘴，汤米就知道他要说什么了。   
“这不重要。”“这不重要。”这次是他俩的声音重合在了一起，汤米叹了口气。   


“我死前在一个叫贝辛港的地方，你知道那里吗？”汤米问。   
法国人说：“诺曼底。”汤米点点头。法国人继续说：“我觉得是很好的反攻选址。”   
“我看过地图。”汤米说，“我也这样觉得。”   
他们俩又在无言中眺望了远方的海平面很久。   
汤米问：“那个飞行员说他要去海的那边，你觉得海的那边有什么？”   
法国人说：“我希望是法国。我真想再看法兰西一次。”   
“而我希望能再看一眼不列颠。”汤米这样说。   


“累的话可以在这里休息。”缠着绷带的男孩给汤米示意。汤米安静地致了谢。   
他躺下的时候体贴地给法国人留了一半的空间，法国人小心翼翼地在他旁边躺下来。   
“你的英语说得很好，一点口音都没有。”汤米迷迷糊糊地想到这一点，决定夸一夸法国人。   
法国人的答复只是迷迷糊糊的哼唧一声，然后把一侧手臂搭在了汤米身上，整个人贴了过来。   
汤米扭头去看，发现对方已经睡熟了。他轻笑一声，也跟着闭上了眼睛。   


* * *

  


彼得睁开眼。柯林斯睁开眼。汤米睁开眼。   


彼得听到防空警报拉响了。   
他匆忙站起来，碰倒了之前泡好的茶壶。茶叶溅在他的裤腿上，已经凉透了。   
他跌跌撞撞地从码头往防空洞跑，身后已经有炸弹开始落下。   


柯林斯感到撞上海面那一瞬间猛烈的冲击。   
他解开安全带，推开驾驶舱门，游到了海面上。   
身后无线电里传来队友让他保持冷静的声音，告诉他已经有驱逐舰的小艇向这个方向赶来接他。   


汤米被突击队的战友推醒。   
值上半夜班的人看他醒来，并不说话，只是用手势告诉他时间到了。   
汤米忍下一个哈欠，走到队伍的边界处。他全神贯注地睁大眼睛，注视着任何可能有的风吹草动。   


但三个人的内心深处都在为永远也无法到达的海的那边哀痛。   
逝者是根本没有什么死后世界的，只有勉强还活着的人间或梦到一些他们已知的事实罢了。

**Author's Note:**

> Del otro lado no hay orilla的意思是“海没有那边”，英语直译大概是"There is no shore on the other side"  
> 这个标题来自Gabriel García Márquez马尔克斯的Vivir para contarla活着为了讲述中的一段。
> 
> 我把原文附在这里：  
> -Es el mar -me dijo.  
> Desencantado, le pregunté que había en la otra orilla, y él me contestó sin dudarlo:  
> -Del otro lado no hay orilla.
> 
> 大概是说马尔克斯还小的时候，他的外祖父带他去看海。小马尔克斯对海很失望，就问在海的另一边有什么。  
> 外祖父毫不犹豫的答案是：“海没有那边。”
> 
> 这确实是我读过的关于海洋的段落里印象极深的一句了。


End file.
